bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sekrety Ninja: Odcinek 3
~Opening~ -Drużyno siedem. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. -Miło mi to słyszeć, Imooto-san – rzekł Minato i nałożył na siebie swoją czarną marynarkę – Zobaczycie że pójdzie nam lepiej, niż myślicie. Po tych słowach zaczął się kierować w stronę drzwi. Razem z Kabuto spojrzeliśmy po sobie a następnie podążyliśmy za nim. Dzień już dobiegł końca, był ciemny, wiosenny wieczór. Choć wiedziałam że jest małe prawdopodobieństwo że ktoś mnie rozpozna i będzie wiedział że jestem poszukiwana, to i tak założyłam na głowę kaptur mojej białej bluzy. Cała nasza trójka wyszła z domu dyskretnie omijając wszelkich policjantów lub shinobich. Szybkim krokiem dotarliśmy do kwatery Ś.O.N w niecałe 10 min. Poszliśmy na tyły budynku i ukucnęliśmy, by być mniej widocznym. -Zawsze o tej porze porucznik Kyoya tam jest – powiedziałam na tyle cicho by nikt oprócz Zaduma i Minato nie mógł mnie usłyszeć – Nie ma szans, bym tam weszła. Wystarczy spojrzeć na te dokumenty. Dacie radę, chłopaki? -Jasne że damy – rzucił optymistycznie Kabuto – Nie będziemy nawet musieli się włamywać, prawda, Minato? -Pewnie że – czarnowłosy wstał – Zostaw to nam. *** -Pani porucznik Alex Kyoya, dobry wieczór! - przywitał się radośnie Minato – Co porucznik robi tu o tej godzinie? -Nie udawaj że nie wiesz, Nokiza – warknęła Alex i spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie – Lepiej mówcie szybko czego chcecie. -Chodzi o pewne dokumenty, zapomnieliśmy o nich i zostawiliśmy je tutaj niechcący – odpowiedział Kabuto i uśmiechnął się miło. Kyoya podniosła jedną brew – No niech pani porucznik nie będzie taka. Dosłownie na sekundę chcemy zajrzeć. Alex zastanawiała się chwilkę. Po krótkim namyśle pozwoliła chłopakom wejść do pomieszczenia na 5 minut, pod warunkiem że nie tkną dokumentów pod literą „T”. Wojownicy wyszczerzyli się i powiedzieli że nie spróbują nawet. Byli świadomi tego, że skłamali. Pomimo tego że przebywali w tym pokoju wiele razy, nadal budził on w nich zachwycenie, nie tylko swoim rozmiarem. Chłopacy nie mieli jednak czasu na oglądanie go, toteż szybko dobrali się do dokumentów z literą „T”. Szukanie nie zajęło im dużo czasu, bo jak wiemy, drugą literą w moim nazwisku jest „a”, a „a” jest pierwszą literą w alfabecie. Gdy tylko znaleźli dobrą stronę zobaczyli luźną kartkę, na której były napisane jakieś dane. Ich przewidzenia były słuszne – były to informacje o świadku morderstwa. Był nim niejaki mężczyzna o nazwisku Jamiru, pochodzenia Egipskiego. Minato błyskawicznie wyciągnął notes i zapisał to. Po minucie razem z Kabuto wychodził z pomieszczenia. Podziękowali szybko Alex i wybiegli na dwór. -I co macie? - zapytałam szeptem. Minato otworzył notes i mi pokazał - Egipt?! Jeszcze tego brakowało... -Nie wiemy przecież czy jest w Egipcie - zauważył słusznie Nokiza. -No to się dowiemy - rzuciłam szybko i otrzepując się z trawy wstałam na nogi. Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie, następnie na mnie i również się podnieśli. Wyjrzałam za ścianę i gdy upewniłam się że nikt nas nie obserwuje truchtem zaczęłam biec ścieżą rowerową, a oni za mną. Po paru minutach niepewnego biegu na przód dotarliśmy do niedużego białego domu. Na dolnym piętrze paliło się światełko. Podeszłam do drzwi i cicho zapukałam. Po chwili otworzyła mi Artemis. -Mei - przywitała się cicho - Kabuto, Minato. Wejdźcie. Zaprowadziła nas do salonu. Na kremowej kanapie siedziały dwie znane mi osoby, Dominik Grazz i Dominik Kincaid. Ten drugi miał rękę w bandażu - Moi pacjenci, na pewno się znacie więc nie będę was sobie przedstawiać. A teraz mów, o co chodzi. To że jesteś ścigana w całej Polsce. -Musimy zobaczyć kto leciał, dziś i wczoraj, no i przedwczoraj do Egiptu - wytłumaczyłam szybko. -Lista pasażerów? - zapytała. Otworzyła laptop i wystukała coś na klawiaturze. Wzięła łyk kawy - A nazwisko? Tak byłoby łatwiej. -Jamiru. Zapadła chwila ciszy. -Może polecimy z wami? - zapytał jeden z Dominików. -Nie, nie chce w to mieszać nikogo więcej - rzekłam cicho. -I tak już wmieszałaś - powiedziała cicho Artemis. -Wiem. Minato i Kabuto siedzieli cicho. Atmosfera zrobiła się chłodna, cisza rodziła dziwne uczucie samotności. Zastanowiłam się nad tym co naprawdę teraz mam zrobić. Jakie są szansę że go znajdziemy? Nie chciałam w to wciągać nikogo, a i tak do Egiptu lecą moi najlepsi starzy przyjaciele. Do tego może nas ktoś podsłuchiwać i zamkną jeszcze przy okazji moją dobrą koleżankę i świetnego medyka. Ktoś położył na moim ramieniu rękę. Odwróciłam się. Był to Kabuto. Uśmiechnął się, ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Czułam ciepło jego dłoni i dobro płynące z jego oczu. -Będzie dobrze - powiedział szeptem. W tej samej chwili Artemis klasnęła w dłonie. -Mam! Jest w Egipcie, nawet wiem gdzie mieszka i gdzie przebywa. Wszystko zapisuje na swoim blogu - rzekła triumfalnie - Załatwiłam wam już bilety. Nie musicie dziękować. Tylko macie wrócić w jednym kawałku. W szczególności ty, Mei. Rozumiesz? Kiwnęłam głową. -Spokojnie, znasz mnie przecież. O której mamy samolot? -Za 14 godzin... Zanocujecie u mnie. -Na pewno możemy? - zapytał chyba bardziej z grzeczności Minato. -Pewnie, w końcu przyjaciele pomagają sobie w biedzie. *** thumb Gdy się obudziłam słońce było jeszcze nisko, dopiero pierwsze promyki wpadały przez okno do mojego pokoju. Spojrzałam na ubrania przygotowane przez Artemis. Naprawdę będę wyglądała jak egipcjanka, pomyślałam i je ubrałam. Nagle z krzykiem do mojego pokoju wbiegli chłopacy. -Majka, on mnie bije - jęknął Kabuto. -Serioo? - jęknęłam i w ogóle się tym nie przejęłam - Przygotujcie się, za 2 godziny wyjeżdżamy. -Nowe ubrania? - zauważył Minato. -Tak. A wy się przebieracie? - pokręcili głowami - No to już wam współczuje. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Sekrety Ninja